Una nueva generacion nuevas locuras
by Rey loco
Summary: Acompaña a José, un chico de 18 años en su viaje al mundo Pokemon, encontrando se con viejos amigos y rivales de la Academia Pokemon de Kanto, haciendo cualquier cantidad de locuras, mas sin embargo se tendra que enfrentar a las amenazas que se harán presentes, atencion malas palabras y posibles escenas Gore
1. Capitulo 1: Iniciando una loca aventura

Capitulo 1: Iniciando una loca aventura

Era de mañana en pueblo paleta , los pidgeys cantaban en sus nidos , los ratattas corrian por la pradera, los Nidorans se apareaban….en una casita preciosa donde cualquiera hubiera querido vivir, pero se hubiera retractado al ver el interior, un joven albino dormía plácidamente a pierna tendida, un monton de ropa, comida, y revistas de dudosa calidad estaban alrededor de su cama, un pequeño Pichu entro buscando a su entrenador y salto sobre su cama, después de sacudirlo y darle unas cachetadas lanzo un trueno despertando al dormilon

-Ahhh, maldita sea Light que te pasa?- dijo el chamuscado entrenador

-piii- dijo Light señalando un reloj

-Son las 11 de la mañana que tiene eso de malo- dijo el joven

El raton salto de la cama y le acerco un calendario, el albino lo miro adormilado pero al momento abrió los ojos del tamaño de un plato y salto de la cama

-Joder hoy es cuando el Profesor me da mi Pokedex¡- el albino empezó a correr, se baño en tiempo record, busco algo de ropa limpia, desayuno, y recibir otra descarga eléctrica después de pisar a Light, salió disparado hacia el laboratorio del famoso profesor Oak

-Jose, llegas tarde…como siempre- dijo el viejo profesor con una vena en la cabeza

-Lo siento profe, se me hizo tarde- respondió Jose con una gota en la cabeza

-Chuu- Light solo suspiro

-Bueno pasa a recoger tu pokedex, es increíble estas generaciones, mantener esperando a un viejo profesor mientras ustedes se quedan dormidos hasta muy tarde-

-Al menos no ando de cachondo con las madres solteras del pueblo- murmuro Jose

-¿Que dijiste maldito escuincle ?- dijo Oak mientras lo miraba feo

-Nada querido Profesor-

Pasaron a una pequeña salita en ella había algunas pokedexs de distintos colores y 3 pokeballs pero estas parecían que habían acumulado demasiado polvo

-Valla¿ pues cuantos entrenadores son ?- dijo Jose viendo los pokedexs multicolores que había

-Pues son bastantes, y tu eres el primero en llegar no me quiero enterar que están haciendo los demás-el Profesor no parecía en sus 5 sentidos

-Bueno pues me llevare una Dex negra- dijo Jose señalando a una Dex obscura

-Primero llegas tarde, y luego quieres escoger el color de tu Dex que es lo que sigue, ¿querer salir con mi nieta?

-Bueno pues no esta nada mal- dijo Jose, al tiempo que el profesor lo sujeto y lo empezó a zarandear

-Tu tocas a mi nieta y yo te castro maldito carbón-

-Lo siento, deme la Dex que quiera- Jose estaba entre aterrorizado y tratando de aguantar la risa

-Toma la Dex negra- Oak se froto la frente- y por cierto piensas quedarte en Kanto o salir a alguna región en especial

-Bueno pues me quedare aquí, quiero agarrar experiencia y que mejor que en esta región

-Piichu- Light alzo la pata en señal de aprobación

-Bien entonces toma estas poke-balls y encamínate hacia Viridian city, ahí te podras registrar para la liga Kanto

-Ok profesor, bien en marcha hacia Viridian city, Tu y yo vamos a hacer grandes cosas Light

-Pichu pichu- respondió el pequeño raton, mientras salian corriendo del Laboratorio del profesor Oak, en busca de sus aventuras para convertirse en un entrenador Pokemon

-Ese Jose, pensar que casi reprueba la academia para poder salir de viaje…por 6 veces consecutiva, veamos que tal te va en este viaje….un momento, ese cabron se robo una pokaball para uno de los nuevos entrandores ¡- dijo el viejo profesor mientras se tomaba de los pelos


	2. Capitulo 2: Aparece un nuevo rival

Capitulo 2: Problemas de principiante, primera gran aplastada ¡

Jose llego a Viridian city, la ciudad era muy tranquila para ser llamada ciudad, algunas personas caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles y otros simplemente se detenían para platicar, sentarse en el parque o tener una amistosa batalla pokemon,

-Muy bien ya que hemos llegado aquí, vallamos a retar al líder de gimnasio- dijo Jose mientras se encaminaba

-Pichuuu- dijo Light alzando la patita en señal de apoyo

-Jejeje espero que al profesor no le moleste que haya tomado a este pequeño, después de todo el polvo no le estaba dando una gran vista- menciono Jose mientras malabareaba con una poke-ball

-Chuu- el pequeño ratón lo vio con mirada de reproche al ver como jugaba con la ball

-Jejeje no te preocupes Light, aun no pienso utilizarlo, tengo a Blade en caso de que te derroten- Jose empezó a reír mientras a Light se le marcaba una vena

Se encaminaron hacia el GYM sin embargo cuando llegaron encontraron un letrero que les bajo el autoestima

-Sali a entrenar y por la leche….NO ME BUSQUEN Y JODAN-

-Que clase de líder de gimnasio sale sin previo aviso a entrenar y por la leche no tiene sentido¡-

El albino se alboroto el pelo y se dirigió al centro Pokemon, de seguro a la enfermera Joy le dijeron algo, se dirigió al centro pokemon, no sin antes recordar que había que registrarse, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber recordado haber hecho eso antes, el centro pokemon parecía bastante bien, después del accidente de hacia 9 años en el que el centro quedo destruido por varios Pikachu´s

-Buenas tardes en que lo puedo ayudar- dijo la enfermera Joy con su radiante sonrisa

-Chansey- la pokemon medico hizo una reverencia

-Hola enfermera Joy, quisiera registrarme para la liga de Kanto-

-Bien dame tu Dex, y enseguida te registro- dijo la enfermera mientras se dirigía a una maquina y ponía la Dex de Jose, unos datos aparecieron en una pantalla y al siguiente momento apareció la fotografía de Jose

-Muy bien ya estas registrado para la liga Pokemon, ahora da tu mayor esfuerzo- La enfermera le entrego su Dex- ohh por cierto el líder del GYM salió hace mucho y no sé cuándo volverá

-Como sabes que…-

-¿Te lo diría?, me lo han preguntado mas de 1000 veces hoy

Jose salió con una gotita en la cabeza y se encamino hacia la siguiente ruta, dejaría este lugar para último lugar, ahora se encaminaría a Pewter city, el problema es que…no tenia ninguna idea cómo llegar

-Mierda- dijo el albino cuando le dio por 5 vez la vuelta a la ciudad

-Chuu- Light ya parecía cansado

-Así que estas perdido- dijo una voz a su espalda, Jose se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a un joven de cabellera azul, tenia una mirada gélida y con cierto aire de superioridad

-Pues si, tu sabes hacia donde queda Pewter City- Jose se llevo la mano a la nuca en señal de pena

-Pues si, tienes que ir por ese camino y llegaras a al bosque Viridian, de ahí cruzas todo y llegaras- dijo el chico sin dejar de verlo fijamente

-Hey gracias, vamos light

-Chuuu-

-Oye un momento, porque piensas ir a Pewter City-El chico ahora cruzo los brazos mientras observaba a Jose que alzo la ceja ofendido por la pregunta

-Pues iré a retar al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Pewter para ganar una medalla y poder ir a la liga de Kanto- dijo Jose mientras alzaba el pulgar y daba una sonrisa Colgate

-Pichuu pi- Light asintió

-Bueno, no se que piensas hacer con un Pichu, pero con un pokemon de ese nivel nunca llegaras a nada-el chico rio con aires de superioridad, Jose se enojo por el comentario y contesto

-oye un momento, Light puede ser pequeño pero puede dar grandes batallas- Jose ahora estaba enojado, mientras light empezó a sacar chispas de sus mejillas

-Puede que sea en tu pueblo natal, pero la liga pokemon es una cosa para entrenadores serios, no para amateurs

-Suficiente¡, te reto a una batalla Pokemon, maldito cabron- Jose ahora estaba furioso, y estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese chico pretensioso

-acepto-

el chico empezó a caminar a las afueras de la ciudad con rumbo a Pewter city, Jose lo siguió comprendiendo que quería hacer la batalla a las afueras, cuando caminaron lo suficientemente lejos el chico se volteo y saco una poke-ball de ahí salió un **Electivire**

**-Muy bien Light, vamos- dijo Jose mientras Light saltaba de su hombro y se ponía frente al pokemon de ese chico**

**-Te concedo el primer movimiento-**

**-Light utiliza doble equipo ahora- **

**Light empezó a formar varias copias de si misma a mucha velocidad alrededor de ****Electivire, ****el pokemon simplemente se quedo parado a la espera de que su entrenador diera una orden**

**-Que pasa demasiada velocidad para ti- dijo Jose confiado mientras demasiadas copias de light por la velocidad de su técnica evasiva habían creado**

**-Mhh, ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- dijo simplemente el chico- Electivire utiliza golpe trueno al suelo**

**Electivire cargo de electricidad su puño y soltó un tremendo golpe al suelo, que causo que se desqubrajara el suelo y Light perdiera el equilibrio y desapareciendo a todas las copias **

**-Que poder, pero no nos vencerás tan fácil, Light utiliza trueno seguido de cola de hierro cuando te recuperes-Jose paso de la defensiva a la ofensiva**

**-Electivire mantente firme y recibe el ataque eléctrico**

**-(¿Qué es lo que planea?)- pensó Jose, viendo de forma rara a su rival**

**Light lanzo un trueno hacia Electivire que puso una pequeña cara de dolor por la descarga eléctrica, Light quedo mareado por la descarga de electricidad, sin embargo se logro recuperar, y empezó a correr hacia el aturdido pokemon con su cola de hierro preparada pero cuando iba a conectar fue sujetado por Electivire**

**-Electivire utiliza golpe trueno y mandar a volar a ese ratón- el chico peli-azul lanzo la orden fríamente mientras su pokemon preparaba el golpe**

-Light, utiliza trueno- dijo desesperadamente el albino

El Pequeño ratón intento preparar su ataque pero recibió el impacto de lleno de Electivire, que lo mando a volar varios metros, Light cayo pesadamente pero se levanto bastante lastimado, el ataque había sido critico

-Light, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Jose a su pequeño pokemon, Light asintió lastimosamente, seguía dispuesto a luchar

-Aun quiere luchar, bien entonces acabemos con esto, Electivire utiliza Giga impacto seguido de otro puño eléctrico

-Light esquívalo y contrarresta con cola de hierro

El pokemon gigante embistió a Light, sin embargo este logro esquivar apenas el ataque y preparo su cola de hierro, sin embargo la utilizo para poder bloquear el puño eléctrico que fue con tanta potencia que apenas y podía sostenerlo

-Pichu, vamos tu puedes aguanta- Jose empezó a sentirse demasiado inquieto

-Electivire, termina ya de una vez

Electivire puso mas potencia en su ataque y logro vencer a la pequeña de Light, dándole de lleno y clavándolo en el suelo dejándolo en K.O

-OHH NO LIGHT- grito Jose mientras corría hacia su pokemon que parecía muy herido

-Te lo dije, los Pokemons débiles no pueden hacer nada en la liga pokemon- dijo el chico mientras regresaba a Electivire a su Ball

Jose no contesto estaba demasiado preocupado por su compañero

-Te falto mucho para poder llegar a ser un competente en la liga pokemon, te recomiendo que entrenes y te deshagas de tus pokemons que no sirven- dijo el chico peliazul mientras se encaminaba a Pewter city

Jose a perdido una batalla Pokemon de manera aplastante, como afectara esto su rendimiento averiguenlo en el siguiente episodio ;D


	3. El Algodon Sanguinario aparece, ¡¡

Capitulo 3: Encontrando una loca amiga, la ternura sádica de Megumi ¡

-Blade utiliza lanzallamas ahora-

Un Cyndaquiel lanzo un lanzallamas directo a un Pichu, este esquivo de manera rápida y lanzo un trueno que impacto en el pokemon de fuego, este simplemente bostezo

-Light debes de contra-atacar más rápido, debes de aprovechar ese intervalo de segundos, Blade…no seas huevón- dijo Jose con una gota en la cabeza

Jose tenía el orgullo dañado ese chico le había dado una gran paliza, sin mencionar que él había dicho que estaría en la liga pokemon, asi que si ese iba a ser el nivel de todos, debían de mejorar en todo lo posible, y que mejor que el bosque Viridian para encontrar paz y tranquilidad

-Chuu- dijo Light mientras se veía agotado

-Quiel- dijo el pokemon fuego despertándose

-Muy bien empecemos de nuevo, Blade utiliza lanzallamas, light utiliza trueno

Los dos pokemons se prepararon para el ataque cuando un pequeño Charmander paso corriendo en medio de los 2 y sus ataques impactaron contra el dejándolo en K.O, José se acerco preocupado junto con Light y Blade, el pokemon lagartija parecía en otro dimensión, José pensó que seria una buena idea llevarlo a un centro pokemon cuando escucho un grito

-CHARMANDER MI QUERIDO POKEMON- una chica peli rosa salió de entre los arbustos y literalmente tacleo a José para quitarle de las manos a Charmander

-Mi pequeño Bebe, quien fue el monstro que te hizo esto-dijo la chica peli rosa mientras movía desesperadamente a Charmander

-Oye creo que deberíamos…

-TU FUISTE EL QUE LE HIZO ESTO A MI BEBE?¡-grito la chica con ojos de furia, a José le pareció oler azufre

-Bueno yo estaba entrenando y el pequeño se atravesó y…..

-LO SABIA, TE VOY A CORTAR LAS BOLAS MALDITO BASTARDO- grito la chica mientras sacaba unas tijeras de jardinero

-Espera no cometas una estupidez y déjame ayudarte- dijo alarmado el pobre albino y preguntándose de donde salieron esas tijeras

-Chuuu- Light empezó a reírse de la escenita y Blade simplemente se fue a una esquina a dormir

-Pues mas te vale sino perderás a un querido amiguito-

José regreso a Blade a su ball y se apresurar a recoger al pokemon de fuego, corrió hacia el centro pokemon de Pewter City, seguido de muy de cerca de la misteriosa peli rosa, cuando llegaron la enfermera Joy los atendió rápidamente y se llevo a Charmander, José se dejo caer en un sillón mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba fijamente

-Oye…gracias por salvar a mi Charmander, eres muy lindo- dijo la peli-rosa mientras abrazaba su brazo

-ehhh- dijo José totalmente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica cuando la vio más de cerca y….- ahhhh eres esa chica de la academia pokemon, El algodón sanguinario- ahora José si temía por su vida

-Te conozco de algún lado-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a él con cara de interrogación-

-Ehh, bueno yo iba a la academia pokemon en pueblo paleta- menciono José temiendo lo peor

-Ahhh ya sé quién eres, copito perdedor- dijo alegremente la chica, mientras José bajaba la cabeza deprimido

-Soy José, cuál es tu nombre- menciono Jose tratando de olvidar su pasado en la academia

-Soy Megumi Ushiromiya, y no se porque la gente me llamaba Algodón sanguinario, ¿tú lo sabes?- dijo la chica dulcemente y José sudo frio

Megumi Ushiromiya, una chica de 19 años de edad, bastante bonita de ojos verdes y con buen cuerpo, era una de las compañeras de generación de José, de apariencia dulce e inocente, sin embargo cuando la hacías enojar tenia tendencias homicidias y ciertos impulsos a cortar anatomías masculinas…..o femeninas, perteneciente a la clase 12, su apodo fue dado gracias a que cierto día un profesor con reputación de pervertido se quiso sobrepasar con ella y la chica no reacciono de bonita forma, ya que el profesor apareció en la mañana con tantos cortes en la cara y sin un huevo que tuvo que ser llevado a un manicomio mientras decía "No lo vuelvo a hacer, no lo vuelvo a hacer" desde ese momento fue conocida por "Algodón Sanguinario"

-Ehhh bueno yo no lo sé- dijo José con una sonrisita fingida

-Ahh espero que algún día alguien me lo explique- dijo Megumi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Oye y por cierto que haces por estos lugares tenía entendido que eras de Sinnoh- dijo José mientras tomaba una soda de una maquina expendedora

-Bueno decidimos ir a la liga kanto después de todo ya estábamos aquí-dijo Megumi

-espera dijiste "decidimos"?- pregunto José mientras tomaba su soda

-Si, Mi Charmander, Yuki y yo-respondió Megumi, y José escupió su soda

-¿Yukiko?. La misma Yukiko numero 1 de la academia- dijo José sorprendido

-Si ella, ¿Por qué?, ¿Te gusta?- dijo Megumi frunciendo el seño

-NO, bueno la conozco de cierta manera- dijo José mientras se llevaba la cabeza a las rodillas

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, dijo que si me encontraba a alguien como tu le diera esto- dijo la peli-rosa mientras sacaba una carta y se la entregaba a José, este la abrió y pudo ver unas cuantas letras garabateadas y un dibujito de una chica chibi con cara de aburrida

"Me dijeron que decidiste entrar a la liga de kanto, espero que no nos veamos, después de todo no queremos otra gran partida de trasero ohh si?,

P.D: Ya tengo 3 medallas"

Yukiko Kishimoto, una de las mejores estudiantes de la academia Pokemon de Kanto y por muchos un gran prodigio en las batallas Pokemon, de la clase 12 igual que Megumi, Yukiko era una chica fría y que no expresaba muchos sus sentimientos, apodada "la flor de nieve" por su belleza y frialdad, codiciada por muchos y rechazados de a montones, indiferente ante los problemas de la academia, sin embargo con estudiantes como José que eran de lo peor de la academia era un tanto burlona y retadora

-AHhhhh la odio- gruño José mientras rompía la carta en muchos pedazos

-No sé porque te enojas tanto- dijo Megumi y José se pregunto cómo es que esa chica despistada fuera tan psicopata

-Muy bien Megumi tu Charmander ya esta mas recuperado, y José tus pokemons se encuentran en buen estado puedes ir a retar al líder de gimnasio si quieres- dijo la enfermera Joy mientras se acercaba con los pokemons de cada uno

-Gracias enfermera Joy-dijo Megumi, mientras sujetaba la pokeball de Charmander y lo guardaba

-Gracias enfermera, bien entonces vallamos a retar al líder de gimnasio- dijo José mientras guardaba sus pokeballs

-Chuuuu- menciono light mientras saltaba al hombro del albino

Los dos jóvenes salieron del Centro Pokemon y se dirigieron al Gimnacio Pokemon, al llegar a la entrada del GYM, José noto algo

-Oye, no dijiste que estabas con Yukiko- menciono el albino a Megumi, la cual se quedo pensando un rato y respondió con una gotita en la cabeza

-Es que me está esperando en Lavander City por que olvide algunas cositas jejeje-dijo mientras Jose se caía de espaldas

-Bueno eso significa que ya tienes las medallas de aquí no?- dijo el albino mientras se ponía de pie

-Tengo 3 medallas- dijo alegremente la pelirosa mostrando 3 medallas relucientes- aunque siento que me dije a mi misma que no debía de estar aquí nunca más en mi vida

Los dos chicos entraron al Gym y encontraron todo a obscuras, no se podía ver nada más que la luz atrás de ellos, cuando la puerta del Gym se cerró automáticamente y una solitaria luz ilumino a un chico moreno que observaba a los dos recién llegados cuando su cara seria se transformo en una de lujuria y salió corriendo hacia la pelirosa y la abrazo mientras restregaba su cara en sus senos

-Megu, mi amor sabía que volverías con Papi Brock- dijo el líder de gimnasio al mismo tiempo que José pensó en que el tipo no quería vivir

-Ohh ya recuerdo…maldito bastardo pervertido- dijo Megumi mientras soltaba una patada a la anatomía del moreno y empezaba a mirarlo con una cara sádica

-no…espera….h..abia…ol..vidado…no..m…e…mat…es- dijo el pobre tipo mientras empezaba a retroceder buscando un refugio

-Creo que me divertiré torturándote un poco- menciono la chica mientras sacaba a Charmander y empezaba a caminar mas y mas

-amigo…ayúdame…por favor- dijo Brock llorando lagrimones

-lo siento yo no me meto con ella cuando esta así- dijo el albino retrocediendo un poco

Jose a llegado al GYM, y junto con el esta una antigua compañera de academia con serios problemas de bipolaridad, que otras locuras le esperan a nuestro pequeño héroe ?


End file.
